


Reassurance

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Blood of Zeus, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Love/Hate, Marriage, Rude - Freeform, Sadness, Smut, laughs, outside children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: Hera has upset Hermes. His wife makes him feel better.
Relationships: Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/Reader, Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/You, Hermes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Hermes love around here, so I decided to make some of my own. Be gentle with me, I've never written for this fandom. However, I am obsessed with the show! I hope you all enjoy it. I even take requests.

The sound of swift footsteps approaching brought a knowing smile to your lips. Your Lover was home for the day. At least that's what you were hoping for as you and Apollo watched from a distance while Hera and Zeus bickered. Their argument was sent to the back of your mind as you grinned harder when Hermes came into view. He respectfully bowed his head to Hera when she passed him. Her words cut deeply into his being, you could see that from your position from above. 

“Another one of his bastards,” she insulted.

Apollo immediately grabbed you by your forearm to prevent you from going after the goddess. He met your eyes as they burned orange consumed with rage.

“Not here. Not now. She is angry,” he reasoned.

“Hermes did nothing to her. She has no right to hurt him,” you seethed.

“Calm down, (Y/n),” Apollo said, “He can handle himself.”

You knew that Hermes was more than capable of protecting himself. He had saved himself, you, and countless others on multiple occasions. As his wife, you hated to see him hurt in any capacity. Apollo was right though. You laced your fingers with your brother in law's and allowed him guide you down to where Hermes and Zeus were talking. Zeus offered a tiny smile in your direction as the two of you approached them.

“I believe someone awaits you, Son,” he said to Hermes, “Rest. You have done more than enough this day.”

With a flash of golden light, he was gone. Hermes turned to you and Apollo. The smile that reached his beautiful eyes was enough to set you aflame. It had been over a week since you last saw him. With him delivering souls to the Underworld and you keeping watch over the mortals, there had hardly been time for you two to be together. Apollo usually kept you company when his duties didn't require too much of his time, and Hermes was forever grateful for his brother being there for you and himself.

“The most beautiful goddess to ever be and my troublesome brother, it is good to see you both,” Hermes smiled.

Apollo hugged his brother before quickly and quietly dismissing himself. You beamed up at your husband as he grabbed you by your waist. It felt good to be back in his arms when he hugged you tightly. It tickled just a little when he deeply inhaled against the skin of your neck. Such affectionate actions from him always made your heart flutter.

“Hermes, my love, it brings me great joy to be in your arms once more,” you told him, “join me in our chambers. I have drawn a hot bath for you to relax in.”

He kissed your forehead before swooping down and attaching his lips to yours. The Herald of the Gods tasted as he always did, sweet.

“Lead me home, my star,” he whispered as he tucked you firmly into his side.

The walk to your shared chambers was brisk considering the fact that he picked you up and used his gift of speed to whisk you away. Hermes gracefully placed you on your feet, but wouldn't let you wander more than two inches away from him once arriving in your room. He was eager to place kisses on your exposed neck and shoulders. His desire for you flattered you as it always did, but there was something different about this night. Your breath was stolen from you as he pressed his lips to yours once more and invaded your mouth with his nimble tongue. Hermes seemed to grow frustrated as you pushed against his chest to place some distance between the two of you.

“What is the matter,” he asked.

“I should be asking you that. You are not yourself. Are you alright,” you questioned.

His shoulders dropped in defeat as he turned away from you. You rose an eyebrow at his behavior as he dropped his helmet onto the bed and quickly shed the rest of his armor and famous sandals before walking to the in-ground bath that was full of steaming water. The god easily sank himself into the waters and sighed in contentment. You were still planted firmly in the spot that he had left you. His sadness was palpable. He didn't watch you as you undressed. Highly unlike him. He didn't smile up at you as you sank into the waters along with him. Those gorgeous bright blue eyes were hidden behind his closed lids. You straddled the messenger god, and he still would not look at you.

“What troubles you, Husband,” you asked softly as you began to undo the braid that kept his hair out of his face.

Silence. In the millennium that you had been married, he was never silent.

“My Love, share your burden with me,” you pleaded as you ran your fingers through his long hair once it was free from the braid. You placed soft kisses against his neck before looking to his face. The eyes that you so loved were now locked on yours.

“What do you see in me,” he asked.

“Hermes, what are you asking,” you shot back at him.

“Am I not just one Zeus' bastard sons to you,” he questioned sadly.

To say you felt your heart shatter in your chest would NOT be an understatement. Hera's words had broken him. He had deflected and ignored it for as long as he could, and here he was beneath you crushed in what was meant to be a relaxing bath.

“Do not let Hera's harsh words wound you. She is only a bitter goddess. She is hurt, and she wants to hurt others so that they feel her pain,” you explained.

“She spoke the truth. She was never evil to me before. Perhaps this is what she has always thought of me,” he said.

“Hermes, she loves you despite what she said. To be truthful, you are her favorite child of Zeus that wasn't born of her. Yes. You are one of his bastard children. You are also The Herald of the Gods, The Leader of Souls, God of herds, travelers, and cunning.”

His hands grasped your thighs as he adjusted himself beneath you. The feel of his hardening length pressing at your entrance caused you to bite your lip. Hermes rubbed his hands up and down the expanse of your back. He leaned forward and pressed a searing kiss to your neck. You could feel him smiling into your skin before he licked a path up to your lips.

“Tell me more, Love,” he requested.

His hands had made their way to your front. With each gasp and moan that fell from you, he hardened between your thighs. He took your breasts into his hands tracing over the stiff summits of your nipples with his thumbs before his warm tongue lapped over each peak. Somehow, you managed to find your words as he continued to tease you .

“Apollo loves you. You are his favorite brother. Ares, despite his tough exterior, loves you. Artemis loves you. Dionysus loves you,” you sighed as you carded your fingers through his hair,” Hermes please!”

“I love them as well. Tell me, (Y/n). Tell me, why do you love me,” he demanded as he moved his hands to your bottom.

The water sloshed onto the golden floor as he adjusted you in his lap. His length continued to press firmly at your entrance in a teasing manner as he smirked at you. There was your confident god.

“GODS! I love you so much, Hermes. You have always been there for me. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember,” you sighed as you fought to restrain yourself from sinking onto him, “When Poseidon wanted me cast from Olympus, you were the first to say no. When I hated myself, you loved me until I could love me again. When Ares and Apollo flooded my chambers with snakes, you put wraiths in their chambers to trouble them. You have been everything to me. My friend. My hero. My lover. My protector. MY HUSBAND!”

Hermes ached as he tried to hold himself back at your words of adoration. Any doubts he had of himself had fled. He could only focus his attention on you. You looked so gorgeous with your hands pressed against his chest, eyes locked on his as you wrecked yourself trying to control the lust that had clouded your mind. He smiled when you shrieked and held onto him as he unceremoniously stood with you in his arms. Water dripped all over the floor as he took quick strides to your shared bed. He quickly dropped you on top of the silk sheets. You couldn't imagine how you looked to him right now. Legs spread, center dripping, eyes blown wide with desire, breasts heavy, and aching for him to cover your body with his. The sight of him practically drove you mad. He stood at the end of the massive bed, length hard against his chiseled abdomen, arousal dripping, taut muscles, kiss swollen lips, blue eyes practically black, and mouth agape as he attempted to breathe evenly.

“My beautiful goddess,” he whispered as he gazed down at you.

The look of adoration he held made your face heat as he began to crawl over you covering your body with his. He used his knee to spread your legs even further apart.

“My great god,” you moaned as he licked a stripe up your hot core.

Soon, you found yourself grasping your own breasts in pleasure as Hermes licked, nipped, and slurped at your sopping folds. It only took three licks and one finger to topple you over the edge. Your husband peered up at you with a smug grin tugging at his lips. He was back. Hermes took pleasure in watching your shiver beneath him. His left hand firmly grasped his length. It pleased him to witness you sit up and pull him towards you by his hips. With slow deliberate movements, you replaced his hand with your own. A growl erupted from his chest and passed through his lips as you licked his tip before swallowing him completely. Godly dick was something to worship ,and worship his you did as he steadied himself on his knees and grabbed the back of your head. Had you been a mortal, this could have been deadly. Hermes pushed himself as far down your throat as he could. He adored the scene unfolding. You with your eyes watering and lips wrapped around his shaft while he held you in place and fucked your mouth relentlessly. He withdrew himself from your mouth and marveled at the sight of your saliva and his arousal coating his length before it dribbled onto your chest.

“Give me more, Hermes,” you begged.

“Anything you desire, my heart,” he chuckled as he drove himself to the back of your throat once again.

You felt your walls tightening as he managed to swell even more. Hermes threw his head back in bliss before he spilled himself down your throat. When he let go of your head, you collapsed on your back and watched him stroke himself. He was hardening all over again. You parted your legs wider as he leaned over you pressing himself to your entrance.

“So eager for me,” he cooed.

“Only for you,” you promised.

He placed a hand on either side of your face to steady himself while he kissed you. The feel of him stretching you as he inched inside of you was deeply satisfying. Your arms wrapped under his while you dug your nails into his strong back. He bottomed out inside of you and watched the reactions that contorted your face. Words failed as your mouth fell open in amazement from how full you felt. The first thrust sent a scream from you bouncing off of the walls. The second thrust sent a wail that surely reached the next floor of chambers. The third thrust elicited a cry of absolute ecstasy that was surely heard all over Olympus.

“YES! LET THEM HEAR YOU, MY PERFECT WIFE! LET THEM HEAR YOU,” Hermes encouraged as he drilled you into the silk sheets covering the mattress.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed freely all over your upper body. His left hand rested against your hip as the right one grasped your neck. You could feel your oxygen being slowly cut off as he gradually tightened his grip. His thrusts came faster. You wrapped your hands around the wrist of the hand that he was choking you with in a pathetic attempt to ground yourself.

“Please. PLEASE!!!,” you begged for release before he took away your ability to breathe.

He slowed his thrusts but managed to angle deeper inside of you. The heat in your lower belly exploded, and you saw stars as you convulsed beneath him in pleasure. Soon as oxygen reached your lungs, you were screaming as you pressed against his abs trying to regain your grasp on reality while he roughly snapped his hips to meet yours.

“My great god! Fill me,” you urged as you tangled your fingers in his hair.

You smiled at him as his hair curtained his face. Sweat dripped from every inch of him before he paused his motions and collapsed against you screaming your name while emptying himself into you. His body was limp as he lay against you unable to muster the strength needed to roll off of your body.

“I'm sorry,” he gasped.

“Hermes, relax. Regain your breath,” you encouraged as you pushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead.

He was drained, and you felt freshly charged. It wasn't long before you felt his breathing even out and small snores slip from him. That brought a smile to your lips as you gathered your strength and rolled him off of you and onto his side of the bed. Quietly, you retrieved a wet cloth from the bath and cleaned yourself before doing the same thing to your sleeping husband. He looked at peace on his back, a smile on his face, hair fanned out against his pillow. You softly pressed a kiss to his lips and his forehead. Just as you turned to put away the soiled cloth, his arm wrapped around your waist and you were dragged back into the bed with the blanket quickly pulled over you. You stared into azure eyes as you grinned.

“Do not leave my side tonight,” he stated.

“I will be at your side for all eternity,” you promised.

He gently kissed you. It was soft and pure. Hermes shifted so that he was on top of you again. His tongue raked over the top of your mouth before he left your lips to explore your neck once more.

“Hermes, you should rest,” you giggled.

“I will rest, but now I must have you,” he said.

The intimate moment was cut short when loud banging against your door sounded prior to it being flung open. Ares and Apollo strolled in. Hermes moaned in annoyance as he lowered himself on top of you to shield you from the eyes of his brothers.

“What could either of you possibly want,” Hermes groaned.

“I want peaceful damned sleep,” Ares snarled, “Fucking keep it down.”

He exited, but Apollo remained there wearing an arrogant smirk on his lips.

“And you, Brother,” Hermes asked.

“I'd rather like to join,” he laughed.

“GO AWAY, APOLLO,” you and Hermes shouted at the same time.

The golden god laughed as he made his way to exit.

“Fine! Hyacinthus is awaiting my return anyway,” he said as he closed the doors to the chambers.

“Where were we,” Hermes asked.

“Right about here,” you said as you flipped him onto his back and slid down his impressive length to ride him.

“My favorite place to be,” he moaned as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The night was sure to be long, and Ares was surely not getting any rest. Your screams and Hermes' moans would keep all of Olympus awake, but it was worth it to truly have him back with you.


End file.
